dbinfofandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound (Japanese Version titled: Dragon Ball Z: Milky Way at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy) was released in Japan on July 10, 1993 at the Toei Anime Fair. The movie was dubbed in English by FUNimation Entertainment and release in the United States in 2004. __TOC__ Plot The main antagonist of the film is Bojack, a space pirate who was set free from his imprisonment after Cell destroyed King Kai's Planet. According the King Kai, Bojack was sealed in a star by the four Kais. The seal was broken when King Kai's Planet was destroyed. Bojack's goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. The movie begins with a martial arts tournament in which Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin all take part in. The winner will get face the famous Mr. Satan, who is the martial arts champion of the world. Goku is shown watching the tournament in Other World with King Kai. As the competition advances Tien and Future Trunks are put up against each other in the Semi-Finals along with a match up of Piccolo and Krillin. Future Trunks beats Tien, and Piccolo forfeits due to the "lack of a challenge" in the upposedly elite contest. Gohan, Future Trunks and Krillin are among the four who advance to the fianls, in which each of them will face a fighter from elsewhere in the galaxy. When the fighters are revealed, the fight promotor realizes that they are not the fighters that he had recruited for the contest. Trunks is challenged by Kogu, Krillin faces Zangya, and Gohan fights Bujin. Mr. Satan has run off trying to avoid fighting the finalists, but then has a change of heart and realizes his people need him. In a out-of-the-ordinary act, Mr. Satangets into a pod and is sent to the fighting. While fighting Kogu, Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and breaks Kogu's sword, and shortly after, punching into Kogu's abdomen. After killing Kogu, Trunks turns to leave and is struck down by an unkown foe. At this point Vegeta feels that something is wrong and goes to see what is going on. Krillin proved no match for Zangya and was quickly knocked out. Gohan continues to fight Buujin and is lead out to where an incapacitated Trunks and Krillin lay. After checking on his fallen friends, Bojack is shown and he introduces himself and tells Gohan of his plans for revenge. Yamcha and Tien show up to fight, but are quickly defeated by Bujin, Bido, and Zangya. Seeing his friends fall, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights Bojack's henchmen. Gohan is defeated and Bojack powers up an attack to finish off Gohan. Bojack launches the attack but it is deflected by Piccolo. Trunks is now back in the action and he teams up with Piccolo to fight Bojack. Vegeta then enters the fight and transforms into a Super Saiyan, attacking Bojack. While Vegeta fights Bojack, the others focus on his henchmen. Bojack, during his fight with Vegeta, transformed and defeats Vegeta. Bojack challenges Gohan to a fight and beats him thanks to the aid of Bido and Zangya's Untrapped Ropes, which drain Gohan's energy. Gohan is freed when Mr. Satan's pod distracts them all. Angered by this, Bojack blasts Mr. Satan's pod. Trying to save Mr. Satan, Gohan is struck down by Bojack's henchmen. On Snake Way with King Kai, Goku becomes more and more frustrated as to why Gohan isn't releasing his energy. Using Instant Transmission, Goku teleports to the fight and punchs Bojack before he can finish off Gohan. After a few words of advice, Goku places his son on the ground and disappears. Gohan tranforms into a Super Saiyan 2, surprising Bojack and his crew. Gohans beats Bido and Bujin each in one hit, breaking them both in half. Zangya is killed when Bojack uses her as a shield from Gohan. Gohan slams his fist into Bojack's stomach, blowing a hole all the was through his body. Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster and Gohan prepares a Kamehameha. The energies clash and Bojack is killed.After the events everyone is in the hospital watching the news that Mr. Satan is a "true hero" who defeated the alien intruders. The film closes with Piccolo and Vegeta on the rood, arms folded and backs turned to each other, isolating themselves from the celebration. New Characters *Bojack *Bujin *Zangya *Kogu *Bido